This invention relates to tunable filters of the type used in electronic communication systems, and more particularly to reconfigurable filters.
Problems exist with wireless systems in the presence of high power interferers such as are encountered in electronic warfare. One typical scenario, depicted in FIG. 1, involves a military convoy transmitting high power interferers, i.e., jamming signals, while operating sensitive receivers. High power interferers can cause an RF receive chain to saturate or cause an A/D converter to overflow, corrupting the capability of the receiver. Many systems are currently not able to work in the presence of high power transmitters, and co-site interference is a common problem.
Traditional time-duplexing techniques limit the performance of systems as they attempt to share spectrum. Transmissions can be coordinated such that there is only reception when a transmitter is turned off, but this severely limits capacity.